Llamas at Hogwarts- Book 1- marauder era
by Catllamaturnip
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter right? Well do they know the story of his mum, dad and their best friends? Read along to join the adventures they have.
1. Prologue

Prologue Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter and a bunch of other people were at Platform 9 3/4 waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive at the station. All around you could here excited voices. Who wouldn't be? They were going to Hogwarts! In one corner Lily was saying her goodbyes to her parents and her older sister Petunia. Lily was a muggle-born and was really excited that she was finally going to be a witch. She had long red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes and was the youngest of her family. Over the chatter of the crowd she could here the train whistle telling everyone to get on before it left. Lily hugged her family for the last time for a few months and ran to the train. In the distance you called here Petunia yelling "Freak!" Sirius Black was part of a pure-blood family. He hated his brother, his parents, mum mainly, and most of his cousins. Well pretty much all except for Andromeda. She was his favorite of them all. He found that she really understood him. She felt the same way. Sirius had been to the station so many times to see off his cousins. He mainly went for Andromeda. No it was finally his time to go. If there was any house at Hogwarts it would be anything but Slytherin. He would do anything to be disowned. He hated the family more than anything. As soon as he arrived at the platform him and Andromeda ran to he train to find a compartment. Sirius was a tall boy with black hair down to in shoulders. He had grey eyes and was a very handsome boy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius P.O.V.

Finally I can get away from that hag of a mum. She's been driving me crazy for 11 years! Andromeda and me were running towards the train. She knew me like no one else did. She was my best friend. She was like my sister.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends Sirius?"

"No, Andromeda. Thanks for asking but I think I'll try to find one on my own. Maybe I'll make some friends." I said trying to reassure her.

"Well you know where to find me." She said worryingly.

So I set off on my journey to find an empty compartment. After what must have been 10 minutes of walking I finally found a compartment. I sat down on the chair and was about to look out the window when a knock on my door interrupted me. I looked over and saw a boy who must have been my age.

"Hi," he said. "Can I sit with you? All the other compartments are full. I'm James by the way. James Potter." He was a tall boy with bushy brown hair and glasses.

"Sure," I said. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Are you serious?" James asked smiling.

"Yep," I said.

We started talking about our families. James's parents sound so much better than mine! Not fair! I told him about my annoying cousins especially Bella. The most annoying of them all. The time passed fairly fast and we were almost at Hogwarts. We got changed into our robes and waited.

Lily's P.O.V.

I know that Petunia doesn't like the fact of me being a witch but I honestly do not care. She has been my play mate since I was little and loved it when I was happy. She only started disliking me after I got my acceptance letter. Sev was the only person I knew going to Hogwarts. He knew what it was like. He had cousins a Hogwarts. He came from a magical family. Well he was a half blood so yeah. But he was the youngest of his family. I met him at a park near my house.

He showed me some spells he knew. Of course Petunia thought he was a freak. She called me one the moment the letter came. During the months before we left Severus and me would run around the park. Sev stayed home sometimes and left me with Tun. She got angry at me just for going high on the swing. Someone's got problems. I went looking for Sev once I got on the train.

I finally found but he was with what seemed to be his friends. I think their names were Avery and Mulciber. Probably won't see them much though. One thing no one knows about me, not even my family, is that I like llamas! Off topic anyways.

Well I knocked on the door of his compartment and said " Hey Sev! Mind if I sit with you and your friends?"

He looked at them and shrugged. "Yeah. I guess so."

A few hours had passed. I have a feeling Sev has a thing for me. People all around we're getting changed into their robes so we did the same.

Sirius P.O.V. James and I got off the train and starting walking towards the other first years. We saw a tall man in the distance and from what I knew about Hogwarts he took the first years to the castle. His name is Hagrid I think. I told James and we started walking over to him. We had almost reached him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. James must have seen it too. We looked around and saw Bella behind us.

"Hey,Siri" she said, "made friends have we? Well don't forget you better get in Slytherin or I will owl Aunt Walburga."

"Bella. You do realize that I want to get disowned don't you and besides, don't you have better things to do?"

I turned to James and gave him a look saying let's just keep going. He obeyed and we kept going weaving in between people to get away from Bellatrix. We finally lost her. Phew!

"Five to a boat,"yelled Hagrid.

Since when were we at the Black Lake? We saw a boat with two boys in it.

"Can we join you? I'm James and this is Sirius."

I didn't even realize James had talked until the short, chubby boy squeaked," Yes. You can sit with us. I'm Peter and this is Remus. "

We sat and talked for a while because we were waiting for the boats to leave. A girl interrupted us to see if she could join us. Her name was Lily. Remus did all the talking and James went bright red. I think he has a crush on her. All of us were pure blood. Peter thought he was a squib but besides the point. And Lily was a muggle. The boat set sail and Lily was amazed. She hadn't seen anything like it.

The boats docked outside Hogwarts and we went up to the castle. I'm not sure what happened with our luggage. We were waiting in the entrance hall when a lady came out and started talking to all us first years "Please wait here. I'm Professor Mcgonagall."

She walked into the grand hall and gestured for us to come. We all walked down the middle of the tables.

"When your name is called please come up to the front and sit down to try on the hat. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. " said Mcgonagall. "Sirius Black."

The hat was put on my head and started talking. "Hmmmm. Another Black. Everyone else in your family has been in Slytherin. The great Noble House of Black. Time for a change I reckon. Gryffindor!" Mum won't be happy with this.

Remus, Peter, James, and Lily were all sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore started talking and I fell asleep until Remus nudged me to wake up. I looked over at the Slytherin table before eating and all the cousins were wearing dirty looks on their faces. I couldn't be bothered. I had 4 helpings of main and 2 of dessert. We went up to the Gryffindor common room and some random prefect took the boys to the boy dormitarys. I shared with Remus and co.

Lily's P.O.V.

I went into my dorm and saw three girls sitting on beds.

One with long blonde hair spoke up first "I'm Marlene McKinnon and this is Alice Prewett and Daniela DiVirgilio and Grace McKinlay."

"I'm a pure blood. So are the others," Grace said.

I wasn't even paying attention. I was too amazed at the magic of this place. I'm going to unpack now and go to sleep.

"Good idea Lily. The rest if us should start as well, "said Marlene. Shit I was thinking aloud again.

"Huh?" Said Grace .

"I'm going to bed," I lied. "Big day tomorrow. Start our classes."

I really have to stop doing that. I woke up early the next day when no one was awake, and showered and got ready for my first magic lessons. I read all the books before school started and Mr Ollivander said my wand was "swishy. Good for charms" so I'm ready. I went down to the great hall and only the teachers, a few prefects, and some kids older than me were down there. Professor Mcgonagall came up to me an gave me my time table for the year.

I had potions first up today. I wonder what this will be like. I went to my dorm and grabbed my cauldron and books and waited at the room. I still had half an hour until the first lesson and I didn't think I'd find the room this fast so I started to revise. The time must have gone fast because before I knew it the Gryffinfors and Slytherins had arrived. Oh I just realized.

I'll have potions with Severus. Yay! Slughorn came to class late which was good seeing as James,Peter,Sirius and Remus were late. We went into the room and it was four to a bench so I went with Sev, Mulciber and Avery. James and co went together. I probably should have sat with Daniela, Marlene and Alice but oh well. Grace, as usual sat where ever she wanted. They know I'm friends with Sev. Mulciber and Avery were talking about breakfast that morning.

"What happened at breakfast?" I said.

"Were you not there?! Well Black got a howler because he's the only one from his family who didn't get into Slytherin. "Mulciber said. Must have been after I left. Wait... What's a howler?

"What's a howler ?" I asked. They ignored me. Bitches.


End file.
